Noses
by Punch the Fox
Summary: ON HIATUS:A three year old Ren comes into Juns room saying his nose hurts. Want to know why? Guess what you gotta do? Yep. You guessed it.DONT OWN SHAMAN KING
1. Chapter 1

Noses

One day a six-year-old Jun sat cross-legged on the sofa in the living room watching T.V. Danny Phantom had just come on when her little3 year old brother came into the room screaming bloody murder. "Ren! What the heck happened!" She screamed, apparently angry at him for disrupting her. She was looking for a hobby and had found one. And he HAD to interrupt her while she was doing it.

Ren stopped and was silent. The look on his face told her he was terrified. She sighed. "Ren? What happened? Did you get your nose stuck in the toaster, or shut your self in the window again?" (Ren has had a very interesting childhood hasn't he?) "No! My-my-my nose hurts!" Jun raised her eyebrow at her brother. "And why does your nosed hurt?" She replied. "I stuck my pointer finger up it!" Jun's eyes widened." You stuck your finger up your nose?" "Y-y-yes!-sob sob snort-" She laughed. "Guess its about time I gave you the talk about noses…" She told her brother, steering him into the kitchen for some ice.

Hi how are you people. I was thinking "Hey, how funny would it be if I made the fiction about Ren getting stuck in the window or him and the toaster?" Well, if I get at least 1 review saying I should I will…And to anybody who has or might read my other story, "Tricks of the MIND" Im still working on fixing the form of the text.


	2. TAOster

TOASTER This is dedicated to punkymonkey79 for being the first reviewer on noses. I hope you like it… if you don't just flame me I like any kind of review XD 

It was a typical day in the Tao residents. A six-year-old Jun came into the kitchen to get ready for school. Her brother was already awake and getting a pair of bread slices out of the bag (wow, I didn't even know they got bread out of a bag). Anyways, he was now attempting to place them into the toaster. Now I never said placing them I said ATTEMPTING to. And I never said he or the toaster like the other. He pushed down the switch and walked out to get his milk. He then switched on the T.V. "Their 2, their 4 their 6 their 8. Shunting cars and pulling freight Red and green and brown and blue. Their the really useful crew!" Anyone who has a little brother or sister should know this." Thomas the tank engine!" Yep. He was watching non other than the oh-so-famous Thomas the tank engine.

"Goodbye now!" The T.V said. Ren switched it off and walked into the kitchen. He saw the toaster was up, and climbed up on the counter to get his toast. He didn't see it. He leaned over closer to it to see if it was in there. He still didn't see it. So ho did what we all know we should never do. He took his nose and stuck it down in there. He still didn't see it.

Ren tried to lift his head. Guess what came up with it? The toaster. Ren blinked. Bringing his hand up to the toaster, he yanked it. He didn't expect what came next though. A searing pain raced through his nose, cheeks and lips. He fell off the counter screaming. Now the toaster was cutting through his nose The cord was still plugged into the wall so as it slid across the counter it knocked down marinara sauce, pepper, salt, cinnamon…well you get the picture. Jun came into the kitchen. Holding a piece of toast and the other in her mouth. She stood there staring at the sight of her brother on the floor, rolling around covered in just about everything in the kitchen. But what caught her attention was what was on her brothers face. The toaster.


	3. SALTY XD

FINGERS AND YOU I'll own shaman king the day my friend stops calling random people armadillos (which is never) 

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but here I am with the new chapter! –is happy-

Jun was just getting to sleep when she felt something next to her. She turned over the see Ren on the bed holding a burgundy, damp cloth over his left hand. "Ren, first the nose, then the toaster, after that was the window, now this?" He whimpered. "Ren, where did you get that cloth? I didn't know we had red clothes in the house." "It was white when I got it…" "WHAT?" She nearly shouted. Ren fled to the protection of the blanket. "…"

A muffled whimper came from under the covers. She reached down and pulled Ren up. "Ren, how did it become red?" Jun asked, fearing the answer. Ren slowly unwrapped his fingers. There, on every single one of his fingers, was a large gash about 1 inch long. "R-r-r-Ren…What happened?" "I was chewing on them…" "Might I ask why?" "…" The small boy hesitated. "Why Ren?" "My fingers…" Ren replied. Jun questioned further. "Yes?" What he said totally caught her off guard.

"My fingers are salty."

I just had to get this out of my head. I've been going around for the last 2 weeks asking people to lick they're fingers and tell me if they are salty

XD


	4. COoKiEs

COoKiEs!

DISCLAIMER: Hi, I'm Bernard, the pyromaniacal purple mango. Yeena does NOT, I repeat does NOT own Shaman king.

Yeena: OH! BERNARD! HOWAREYOUIMFINEAREYOUFINEYEAIMGREATANDYOUILIKECOOCKIESTHEYTASTEGOODBUTTHEYAREFRUSTRATINGTHEYARESOHARDTOOPEN-gasp-ANYWAYSHOWAREYOU

Clarence: lets continue with the story?

Jun walked through the door. "I AM HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!" she shrieked. Ren cam charging out of the kitchen, jumped and landed on his socks, slid across the marble floor, and ran into a wall. "Ouch, pain.………"

He whimpered.

Well, at least he wasn't hurt TOO bad. Jun helped him up and sat the overly hyper toddler down in his highchair (highchairs, something I never thought Tao Ren needed…). "Renny! I have a surprise for you! Cookies!"

"cookiescookiescookies." Muttered Ren, staring at his sister. She handed the small boy a bag of cookies, and began talking about how she had made them. "It's really easy, actually. All you need is a pinch of salt---"

2 HOURS LATER 

"---then you add a---" WUNK Jun looked up from the fairly long list she had made and looked at her brother. He sat in his highchair with an angry look on his face and his arms folded across his chest. She looked down at the item she had been hit with and saw it was her bag of cookies. She picked it up, popped it open and tossed one into her mouth. Almost immediately, her face scrunched up and turned green. She ran to the bathroom and there was a large SPLOSH sound coming from the general direction Jun had run.

I believe we all learned 2 very important lessons today.

Ren couldn't open a bag of cookies to save his life

Do I really need to say it? All right, I will.

Jun

Cant

Cook


End file.
